


Tied

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel needs to let go and Jack is there to help him.





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written in response to a challenge on FDAS. It's unbeta'd so any screw ups or otherwise are *completely* my fault and I apologise in advance :) Bondage and domination. If y'don't like, don't read.

  
Author's notes: This was written in response to a challenge on FDAS. It's unbeta'd so any screw ups or otherwise are *completely* my fault and I apologise in advance :) Bondage and domination. If y'don't like, don't read.  


* * *

Tied

### Tied

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 09/28/02  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Angst, Established 'ship, Slash, BDSM  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Small ones for Need and Urgo  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series:   
Notes: This was written in response to a challenge on FDAS. It's unbeta'd so any screw ups or otherwise are *completely* my fault and I apologise in advance :)  
Warnings: Bondage and domination. If y'don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, MGM are the spawn of Satan etc.  
Summary: Daniel needs to let go and Jack is there to help him.

* * *

It's a wonder I ever finish getting dressed at all. We're in the gear-up room, me and him, getting ready for a couple of days of down time. Or in our case, _up_ time. I'm smiling to myself, just tying my shoelaces, though why I didn't wear slip-ons today I can't imagine. These could be a bitch to get off in a hurry later. 

He always gets done before me, but that's because I spend so much time surreptitiously checking him out while he's dressing. I love to watch the muscles of his back flexing as he puts on his shirt, and remember the feel of the curly hairs on the back of those long, long legs against my thighs when I'm fucking his round, taut ass. 

There's no hope for you, O'Neill. _No_ hope at all. 

Not another living soul knows about us. Maybe with the exception of Urgo. He was inside our heads and probably knows everything, but he doesn't count as living. We've been _very_ careful and even though Daniel still has to endure the occasional taunt of 'fag' from the shit-head Marines, I know he could kick their asses from here to Abydos if he had a mind to. Strong as an ox, my Danny - inside _and_ out - though you wouldn't know to look at him. For some reason, he still insists on wearing clothes which don't fit, and slouching when he walks. If he'd ever wear his proper size and if he'd just bring his head up a bit, women around this place would be falling all over themselves to have him, some of the guys too. Maybe that's the reason he doesn't. 

Still, read 'em and weep, ladies and germs. Mine. _So_ fucking mine. He's all that and a bag of chips and he's MINE. 

"What?" he smiles over his shoulder at me, buttoning the pale turquoise shirt I gave him. His eyes have that sultry look in them, like he knows _exactly_ what, but he's just fucking with my head. Not to mention the rest of me. He's good at that and he knows it. 

"Just lookin'" I shrug. 

He throws me the kind of look that no-one but me in this entire galaxy ever sees and one which makes my cock start to twitch. Think you have the upper hand, Danny boy? Think again, you smug little shit. I grin at him, knowing that he has _no_ clue what's in store when we get to the cabin. He _thinks_ he does, but I have a little surprise for Doctor Jackson. 

No-one bats an eye at our cover story of two buddies taking a weekend hiking in the mountains, so the fact that we both go off base in my truck raises no suspicion. We arrive at the airport in plenty of time for our flight to Vancouver and eventually settle down in our seats, waiting for take-off. He's wearing the after-shave I love so much and I can't remember to save my life what it's called. It's an earthy, musky smell and makes me want to join the Mile High Club. It's a shame the flight is so damned busy, I could at least have copped a feel while we were up in the air. Every now and then, he leans forward to get a magazine out of the pouch at the back of the seat in front and that smell wafts under my nostrils. As he leans back into the seat again, he stretches his neck slightly and I get a wonderful view of the pulse point which I have an almost irresistible urge to bite. 

How the hell did I ever let myself get in this deep? At times like this I want to stand up and shout out to the world that this beautiful man belongs to me. He chose this broken down old crabby bastard to fall in love with and I'm so unbelievably lucky it makes me want to weep. I don't. _Obviously_. I'm a guy, right? Not that it ever stops him. I've never met a man so in touch with his emotions before. He can cry at the drop of a hat. I've always been kind of envious of that. I only cried once or twice after Charlie died and kept the rest inside, just like an Air Force officer should. It's easier for me now he's taught me to let go, but even so, *he's* the only one I cry with. He's the only one I trust enough. He can be incredibly single-minded too. He knew exactly what he wanted and he went after it. Went after me. Well, he _is_ shortsighted. 

I chuckle softly, earning me a quizzical glance. I shake my head and he goes back to his reading. If he could hear me talking like that, he'd slap me around. He hates it when I'm down on myself. He's good for me. I love him _so_ much. I take one last lingering look at the throat I intend to nibble later on until he can't stand it and I close my eyes for a while. It's a long drive out of the city to the cabin and the Trans-Canada isn't the greatest. Maybe I'll wimp out and take the Coquahalla this time. It's not quite so pretty, but it's quicker. Quick is good. 

"You okay, Jack?" he asks as we load up the truck at the airport. 

"Just fine, sugar. Just fine." 

"Sugar?" he raises his eyebrows at me. 

"Sorry," I grin. "Just came out." 

"Hmm," he replies, not quite sure whether to kiss me, or slap me. He often gets all pissy when I use endearments like that, and sometimes I do it just to make him that way, seeing as it makes me want to fuck him from here to eternity. Oh face it, O'Neill, all the guy has to do is breathe and you want to be in him...or have him in you. I really never thought I'd take to being bottom. Never done it with any other guy I've been with, I was always a die-hard top. Not for any reason other than I didn't think I'd like it and didn't choose to experiment with anyone before Daniel. But I do. Boy, do I. If I could be fucked by him and be fucking him at the same time, I'd be in heaven. No question about it. Since that's a physical impossibility, I have to take it one at a time, but that will do. That will do nicely. 

Daniel has never been to B.C. before and even considering the fact that he's seen different planets all over this galaxy (most of which are eerily like British Columbia), he's sighing and cooing over the beauty of this place. Me, I could just sigh and coo over the beauty of this _man_. 

Well shit, Jacko. Enough with the mush. You have to get mentally prepared for this. As soon as we get through the door of the cabin, it's MasterJack. He knows, I keep seeing him shift in his seat when our eyes lock. His dick is getting hard and he can't wait to see what I have planned for him. 

After several hours we draw up at the cabin, which is in the middle of the forest just outside Salmon Arm. I'm exhausted from the trip, but I have to set the scene for our little game. I'm the Master, it's my responsibility. He takes the bags inside and drops them onto the polished floor. I follow him in, slam the door closed with my foot and grab him, shoving him up against it and kissing him roughly. 

He opens his mouth, gasping in surprise and I take the opportunity to shove my tongue down his throat, claiming him for the slut I know he is. A good start, he obviously thought I'd wait a while. 

"Are you going to be good for me this weekend, Daniel?" I hiss, holding his head back by his hair. 

"Yes," he whispers, his voice shaking with desire. 

"Yes, what?" I growl, biting his neck. 

"Yes, Master," he meekly replies, but I can tell he's getting off on it already. I can feel his cock growing, lengthening down his thigh. I let go of his hair and stroke the bulge through his pants. 

"Sweet," I murmur as I palm the flesh to full hardness. "This all for me, baby?" 

"Yesssssss," he hisses and his hands come up to hold me. I flip him around before he can get a grip and grind my cock against his ass. Oh, Christ, this is _good_. I love it when we play this game. My archaeologist is panting against the door and rolling his hips against my dick, thrusting backwards like I can penetrate him through the cloth. God, I wish I could. 

"Maaaster..." he breathes. 

I pull away and swipe his ass with my hand. The sound shakes us both and he turns to face me, his mouth slack and his chest heaving. My Daniel. My Daniel. 

"You little cock-tease," I snarl. " You'll pay for that. Now, get into the kitchen and take off your clothes. Take your time stripping, I'm going to watch you." 

"Can I get a drink first?" he asks quietly. 

I'm shocked by this insolence, but he hasn't used our safe word, so we're still in the game and I grab him again. "You're not getting anything but my cock up your ass, Jackson and if you're lucky I might lube you up with a couple of fingers first. I'll see how I feel. Get in there." 

He scuttles into the kitchen and moves the heavy table so that he has more room. Slowly, he begins to remove his clothing and I take a seat in the corner to watch him. I'm sitting in awe of this man. This is a Daniel no-one else sees, the one who submits himself totally to me, just as I do to him when the need takes me. That's the thing with us, we don't have to _say_ it, the other just _knows_. Danny had been strung tighter than a bowstring in the past few weeks. I could see it, _feel_ it building up inside him over time. That's why I asked Hammond for these few days off. He could see that Daniel was beginning to stress, but only I know how to cure it. I can make him let go and _God_ how I love him when he does. 

He's moving sensuously around the room, removing his clothes fluidly and without embarrassment. In other circumstances this might be amusing, but it's far from that. He's beautiful, he's...magic. I love him. He's standing before me, naked and expectant. My dick is as hard as it'll ever get, as nonchalant as I'm trying to be and I think it's about time I showed my Danny the new toys I bought for us to play with. 

I walk silently over to him and kiss him, softly. 

"You ready, baby?" I ask. 

He nods and waits for me to take his hand. His cock bobs up and down as he walks and I have to stop myself from dropping to my knees and taking it in my mouth. The groan he always makes when I take him deep never fails to move me. I've deep throated plenty of guys in the past, but it's never had the effect it does on Daniel. He grabs my head, then strokes my hair tenderly, telling me what a great lover I am and how much he needs me. He fucks my throat, not worrying that it might make me gag. He knows I can take him all and I love it, especially when he comes hard and strong, bucking into my mouth and calling my name like it's a benediction. 

He still has no idea what I'm planning, but he follows me like a puppy-dog, silently and obediently. I pause in the hallway and open my hockey bag. Inside I have the supplies. A bottle of our favourite lube, some skin cream and the leather handcuffs. Thank God for the internet. Unbeknownst to him, I've been massaging saddle soap and oil into the leather for the last two weeks and it's now baby ass soft. The last thing I want to do is chafe his wrists. I take them out and his eyes widen. 

"Touch them." 

He takes them from me and feels the leather, moaning softly. 

"Oh Jack, oh God, Jack..." he whispers, suddenly grasping his cock with his free hand and stroking it. I gently take his hand away. 

"Save it, baby. It's gonna be _so_ good. Come on." I beckon him to the bedroom and take his hand again. 

As we cross the threshold into the room, I take him in my arms and nuzzle his neck. He's shaking from the tension and excitement. It's not the cold, I've made sure that the fire was started way before we got here. I want him to know it's all right. I need him to trust me and let it all go. 

"Lay down, Danny." 

He lays face down on the bed, spread-eagled and I attach the cuffs to his wrists and to the iron bed frame. He's almost whimpering with need when I slap him the first time. Not hard, just enough to make the skin tingle. I can hardly keep it together, I want to just rip off my clothes and love him until we both scream, but I have to be strong. He _needs_ this. There's a rhythm and a routine to our lovemaking when he's this way and for him to do what he needs to do, I have to stay with the programme, as much as it nearly kills me. 

I slap him some more, first one side, then the other and he writhes on the bed, moaning and begging me not to stop. When he's virtually boneless and his ass is glowing, I smother my hands in lotion and massage it into the hot skin. As I do, I spread his ass cheeks and slide my tongue from his balls up to the small of his back. 

"Ah Jack...Jack...oh yes...Master, please..." 

The aching need in his voice almost makes me come in my pants and I decide this would be a good time to undress. He moans as I move away and turns his head to look at me. His eyes are glazed over, like he's not quite there. I take off my clothes as quickly and efficiently as I can and he rubs his cock against the sheets, moaning appreciatively. Slowly stroking my cock as I walk, I go back over to the bed and sit on the edge. 

"Tell me what you want. You've been _very_ good, Daniel." I tell him. 

His voice is a harsh whisper as he replies, "Tongue me, Master. Tongue me til my wrists are raw from pulling on these fucking handcuffs." 

I kiss him gently, shaking from holding back from him. Being the Master is always much harder on me than on him. His control is amazing. Me, I have to grit my teeth and clamp down not to just fall on him. I settle myself between his buttocks and begin to lick. I use every ounce of talent I can muster to drive him out of his mind, to take him to the place he needs to be before he tells me I can fuck him. 

I hold his thighs tightly as he writhes around the bed, tugging hard on the restraints and grunting. I lick and lave and tongue fuck him until he's almost incoherent. When I know he's almost there, I stop. 

"NOW Jack, do it now!" 

I release the cuffs quickly and roll him over onto his back. His face is flushed and he's panting, begging me to fuck him. He's completely open, raw emotion the only thing he's capable of feeling right now. I lube up my cock and slide inside him, making him cry out. God, Daniel...my Daniel. I love you more than you'll ever know. 

He throws back his head as I thrust into him, yelling my name and showing me his throat in total surrender. Animal passion takes me over and I bite him, almost savagely and drive my cock higher and higher, faster and faster until we both scream the other's name and come like a couple of freight trains. 

I'm completely breathless, my heart pounding within my chest like it's about to explode. I flop down on top of him, panting and his arms go around me instinctively. He's crying now like he always does, like he did when he was in withdrawal from the sarcophagus and I held him, rocking him like a baby and trying to make it go away. He's holding me so tight it's painful, but I let him. It's part and parcel of what he needs. 

"Jack...Jack...oh fuck...I love you," he sobs. "Love you so much." 

He relaxes his grip a little, enough for me to push myself up to look at him. The relief on his face is wonderful to see and I kiss the tears away from his eyes. The last few missions were hard on him. When people die off-world, especially when they're _our_ people, Daniel always feels responsible. He always blames himself when diplomacy doesn't work and we have to kick some ass. It's just the way he is, but I'm glad I can help him to deal with it, just as he helps me every day in ways he isn't even aware of. 

When we can bear to let go of each other, I fetch a washcloth from the bathroom and clean him up, wiping his face gently. He's almost asleep already, he's so wiped out. I put the cloth and towel on the floor next to the bed and crawl in beside him. He snuggles into my chest, sighing contentedly and rests his arm over my belly. I hug him to me and kiss his head. 

"Never leave me, Jack." 

"Never, baby. We're tied."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
